Cole
Cole is the black ninja of Earth Minifigure from the Ninjago theme. He is the Ninja former team leader. Cole also had a former fear of dragons, however he conquered it and adopted the Earth Dragon, Rocky, becoming more attached to his dragon than the others. He is the main protagonist of the theme's special Day of the Departed. Description Cole appears in seven physical variations; as a normal ninja, as a DX Ninja, as a Microfigure, as a ZX ninja, Kendo Ninja, an NRG ninja, and in a kimono. As a Ninja Trainee, Cole has the classic ninja wrap, first used in the Ninja theme from 1998, in Black. Cole's face print (which would normally be covered by the ninja wrap with the exception of his eyes and eyebrows), is made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a large frown, and two large, bushy eyebrows. His torso is a black ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front, reveals black clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is the Earth emblem in Ninjago. It also appears on Cole's spinner. Cole's legs in this variation are black with a Dark Stone Grey belt knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. ]] As a DX ninja, Cole uses the same face and headgear as his first variation, but utilizes a special torso and legs combination. Cole's DX torso features printing on both the front and back; on the front, a golden depiction of the Earth Dragon. On the back, the name Cole is printed on in gold and the same golden emblem appears below it. On the legs, a different knot tied to his right. Also on the legs, is a continuation of the Earth Dragon design, here the tail is printed. Cole as a microfigure is similar to Cole as a normal ninja but in a smaller scale, and all one piece. As a ZX Ninja, his cowl has a silver visor which resembles the top of the earth dragon design. He still wears mostly black, but in ZX form he also wears silver shoulder armour which can hold two katanas in the back. Cole's face is the same as his previous versions. His torso also shows a printed design of some lightweight armour. And on the back is the golden earth dragon symbol, which is absent from the front. Cole's torso pattern continues onto his legs. As a Kendo Ninja, he has a mask with white grilles showing part of his face, Samurai armour and his old original black ninja suit. Cole's face print is, once again, made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a large frown, and two large, bushy eyebrows. His torso is a black ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front, reveals black clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is the Earth emblem in Ninjago. Cole's legs in this variation are black with a Dark Stone Grey belt knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. As an NRG Ninja, his head is black with the yellow eyes and streaks depicting his earth energy. His ninja hood has more red markings where the visor would be. His torso and legs have earth red streaking across them, representing his power of Earth. This form is mainly black, except for the streaks and eyes. The gold Ninjago earth symbol also appears on the upper left of his torso. Kimono Cole has a black hood with a silver visor, he has a new torso printing all in black and silver. He has a black belt on, his arms are dark gray, he has black hands, the same face as Cole ZX and has silver marking on his torso. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Cole is the leader of the ninja team and is strongest in defence. He claimed to be afraid of no living creature, excluding dragons, but eventually overcame his fear. Cole's weapon of choices include the Staff of Dragons, the Scythe of Quakes, the Gold-Bladed Saw Staff, and the Golden Tri-Scythe. Preluding the storyline, Cole was found by Sensei Wu testing his strength by climbing a mountain with no equipment, and was recruited to the Monastery to train along with Jay and Zane to become masters of Spinjitzu. In The Golden Weapon, the three ambushed Kai whom they mistook as an intruder, only to be revealed as Sensei's fourth student, the Ninja of Fire. He then sent the newly-formed team of ninja on their quest to defeat Lord Garmadon's forces and reclaim the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, currently being hunted by Samukai and his forces, the Skulkin Army. Accompanied by Wu, the ninja travelled to the Caves of Despair and rescued the Scythe of Quakes, narrowly escaping the skeleton legions and the Earth Dragon protecting the Scythe. In King of Shadows, the ninja head to the Frozen Wastelands to salvage the Shurikens of Ice, and successfully retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning from the Floating Ruins. Unfortunately, Kai was lead into a trap at the Fire Temple by Garmadon, who made him think his kidnapped sister, Nya, was located within the temple. As Sensei Wu fought his brother, Cole, Jay and Zane were caught by Samukai and tied to a tree, and stole the remaining Golden Weapons. However, Wu sacrificed himself and travelled to the Underworld, along with the Sword of Fire, to prevent the weapons from uniting. Meanwhile, the others were chasing the Skull Truck and trying to retrieve the stolen weapons, only to fail when it travelled to the Underworld. In Weapons of Destiny, Kai and the others recruited the dragons whom protected the weapons and flew to the Underworld, where they defeated the Skulkin by performing the Tornado of Creation. They then found Samukai and Sensei Wu fighting within Garmadon's throne room, where Samukai was vaporized by the power of all four golden weapons. This caused a portal to open into an alternative, netherworldly dimension into which Garmadon escaped through, planning on growing strong enough to possess the four weapons upon his return. Having defeated Garmadon's plans, the team returns to the Surface World of Ninjago, where they are renounced as heroes throughout the land. Cole also appears in the mini-episodes Flight of the Dragon Ninja, in which he takes part, and wins, in a race around Ninjago against his fellow ninja. He also appears briefly in The New Masters of Spinjitzu, but more prominently in An Underworldly Takeover, in which he questions Sensei about how Garmadon took control of the Underworld Skulkin army. The Green Ninja In Rise of the Snakes, Cole follows the other ninjas to Jamonicai village after the report of Lord Garmadon's return. After discovering that it was only Lloyd Garmadon, Garmadons son, he and the others left him to the villagers. When they discover the scroll that prophesies of the Green Ninja, he tells them to ignore it. Nevertheless, he fights Zane in the dojo to determine the Green Ninja. After Sensei Wu broke up the fight, the ninjas go to Jamonicai village to see the report of the serpentine return. During the impending battle, Skales hypnotizes Cole. But before he can be fully entranced, Nya kicked Skales and he ran off. Afterwards, Skales reveals that he can now see what Cole sees, and Cole's eyes turn red when Skales does so. In Home, he and the other ninjas make fun of Zane for his odd behaviour, such as going into the bathroom when Cole is still in. Cole and the others make fun of him when he wears a pink apron, something they find funny. The next day, he follows Zane to the treehouse of Lloyd, not convinced a bird showed him. Once they arrive, they began to sever the ties to the treehouse. But before Cole could cut it, Skales fully entranced him and pitched him against the other ninjas as a distraction. After being beaten by Jay, he goes to destroy the treehouse, and the ninjas. But Sensei Wu and Nya fly in on the Fire Dragon and de-hypnotize him. After they return home to the ruined monastery, he unleashes the dragons and yells at Zane, and when Zane leaves he cooks a underground creature. After they find Zane and the new ship, he follows the other ninja and runs toward the boat. In The Royal Blacksmiths, Cole reveals that his father is a Royal Blacksmith because he recognized the Fang blade as part of a talent show trophy called the blade cup, which his father had won several times. He then reveals that his father believes that he is a student at a dance school. The ninjas then visit Cole's father. Cole knocks on his father's door at which he angrily tells him to ring the bell. Cole does and his father welcomes them in. After a series of comical events, his father believes that the ninjas are there to replace his quartet. while training for the talent show, Cole's father reveals that when Cole was seven he failed to complete a move called the triple tiger sash (a move so difficult no one had ever successfully completed). At the competition Cole discusses their plan to steal the cup. Cole's father overhears this and is shocked that his son was going to steal the prized trophy. Cole then reveals that he is a ninja. His dad goes away extremely disappointed. Cole then decides that they were not going to steal the trophy but win it. They change the name of their group from "The Royal Blacksmiths" to "Spin Harmony". They perform spinjitzu to the theme song. During the act Cole successfully performs the triple tiger sash. The ninjas get tens from the first two judges and 0 from Pythor (who had swallowed the real judge) but the real judge sticks his arm out and wrote a 1 next to the 0 making it a 10. All the ninjas celebrate, all that is except for Cole who doesn't think his father saw him. His dad reappears and is very proud of his son, not for dancing, but for fighting. Pythor then appears, and orders several Constrictai to drop studio equipment on Cole and his father. Cole then unlocks his true potential, by lifting the debris, saving his father. In All of Nothing, Cole goes with the ninja to the Serpentine Fortress for the Fangblades. There, he gets more into dancing and uses the Triple Tiger Sashe as a fighting move against Skalidor. During the fight, however, he is impassioned by Snake-like chains rushing to the Fangblade. Also, he plays checkers with Jay, and nicknames Kai's escape attempt. He is then last seen where he takes the Fangblades from Pythor P. Chumsworth. He appears again in Rise of the Great Devourer when he saves Sensei Wu from the lava in Torch Fire Mountain. He also reveals he hates metaphors. He is also seen driving his Tread Assault vehicle towards the Serpentine Truck, and uses it to blast Skales off of it. In Day of the Great Devourer, he gets gleeful seeing Rocky finally return. The Final Battle In the episode Child's Play, he and the other ninja are turned into kids by The Mega Weapon when trying to prevent Garmadon from bringing to life a Grundal fossil, much to Cole's dismay, as he had hated being a kid. Later, the ninjas attempt to use Illuma-Swords (which, oddly, resemble lightsabers) to defeat the Grundal, but are unsuccessful. Sensei Wu brings them a tea that turns forward the clock, turning him and the other ninjas older again. This also included Lloyd, who is now taller and has new hair. Lloyd then defeats the Grundal, and he and the other ninjas are saved. In Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Cole is helping to train Lloyd. He and the other ninja head to the city and arrive at night. While Fang-Suei works on the Fangpyre truck, Sensei Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon. Fang-Suei, Chokun, and Mezmo battle the heroes with their power tools. When the time portal opens, Sensei Wu tells the four Ninja to save the past and preserve the future. The four Ninja jump into the portal and land in a muddy rice field, not far from Four Weapons in the episode, Way of the Ninja. After Past Sensei Wu leaves the shop, the four Ninja tell him about their situation. Later, Cole hides so that he can kidnap Nya, along with Jay and Zane. Then Cole helps use the Scythe of Quakes to hurl the Mega Weapon into space. The Stone Army starts when the ninja are awoken by their alarm clock. Later, Cole helps to fight the Stone Warriors. One stone warrior keeps the ninja running away. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it, which Cole helps do. In The Day Ninjago Stood Still, Cole is helping to train Lloyd to fight without using his eyes. Later, in Ninjago City, the Ninja save a woman who was trapped by the collapsing street. Sensei Wu tells the Ninja to gather everyone to an evacuation point to be picked up by the Destiny's Bounty, which the only suitable evacuation point was the roof of the NTV office building. The citizens all head to the building while the Ninja hold off the Stone Warriors using the Ultra Sonic Raider and the Ultra Dragon. The Last Voyage sees the Ninja use the Bounty to travel to the Dark Island, only to find Zane's father Dr. Julien and face a Leviathan along the way. Island of Darkness sees the Ninja search for and locate the Temple of Light, which grants Lloyd enhanced powers and restores the Elemental Powers of Cole and his three peers. In The Last Hope they attempt to halt the final battle before it begins, only for Nya to be captured. In Return of the Overlord the Ninja are forced to fight a corrupted Nya while Garmadon turns the same process against Ninjago, allowing the Overlord to take possession of his body. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master finds the Ninja returning to Ninjago to face off with the Overlord, with Lloyd finally defeating him after Cole and Jay are temporarily corrupted. Rebooted The Surge revisited the Ninja some time after the defeat of the Overlord, finding them all-except Lloyd-working as teachers at Sensei Wu's Academy. While visiting Cyrus Borg, the Ninja obtained new outfits and the Techno-blades from him prior to discovering that the Overlord had returned as a computer virus. They then fled the city after the arrival of Lloyd, though Wu remained behind and was captured. In The Art of the Silent Fist the Ninja join forces with the reformed Garmadon, and are forced to contend with the Overlord's new Nindroids. Nya also begins to wonder whether she's more interested in a relationship with Cole than with Jay. Blackout finds the Ninja taking refuge in Ed and Edna Walker's junkyard, with Jay becoming furious with Cole after learning that Nya may be more interested in him. The two are later trapped in a trash compactor due to fighting and later freed by Nya. The Curse of the Golden Master finds the group traveling underground to find the Serpentine after identifying a new ally of the Overlord's is a member of that species, and eventually learn that their old foe Pythor has returned. In Enter the Digiverse the Ninja enter Cyrus Borg's computer system to delete the Digital Overlord, and despite achieving a victory fail to stop him from achieving a weakened physical form. Codename: Arcturus finds Cole and Jay trying to get Nya to decide between them while their allies try to track down Pythor and the Nindroids, culminating in the five Ninja traveling into space. In The Void they arrive on an asteroid where the Golden Weapons landed after the events of Wrong Place, Wrong Time only to be stranded after the Nindroids escape. In The Titanium Ninja the heroes succeed in returning to Ninjago only to find New Ninjago City under attack by the Overlord in his Golden Master form. After a failed attempt to shrink the Overlord, Zane sacrifices himself to destroy the villain, and in her grief afterwards Nya embraces Cole; all the Ninja later attend Zane's memorial. The Tournament of Elements Possession Following the Tournament of Elements Cole joins his fellow Ninja in working at Wu's new tea farm in Winds of Change, only to find their powers lost after Lloyd is possessed by Wu's former student Morro. Ghost Story reveals that Morro is searching for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, with the Ninja setting out to find their old adversary Ronin to obtain the Scroll of Airjitzu, the first of three clues to the tomb's location. They engage Wrayth in battle only for him to disappear after being doused with water. In Stiix and Stones the Ninja find Ronin-who also has the Blade Cup-and after failing to make the money needed to pay him for the scroll reluctantly follow Jay's plan to steal it from Ronin. Following a confrontation with Morro and his ghosts that sees Morro obtaining the scroll, Kai is able to learn of an alternate means of learning Airjitzu from Ronin in exchange for the Ninjas' shares in the tea farm. The Temple on Haunted Hill finds the Ninja visiting the haunted Temple of Airjitzu in order to learn Airjitzu from Sensei Yang; they succeed, but Yang's curse turns Cole into a ghost. In Peak-a-Boo the Ninja use their mechs to travel up the Wailing Alps in pursuit of Morro, with Cole initially struggling until he begins to accept and take advantage of his new ghost abilities. Kingdom Come finds the Ninja battling Morro in the Cloud Kingdom in order to obtain the Sword of Sanctuary, the second of the three clues to the tomb's location. The Crooked Path finds the Ninja robbed of the Sword by Ronin, and then lured into a trap in the Caves of Despair only for Ronin's R.E.X. vehicle to save them and take them to the tomb. In Grave Danger the Ninja enter the tomb and find crystal walls that foretell the future in their reflections, only for Cole to not cast one despite Ghosts doing so. They then engage Morro and lose the Realm Crystal but recover Lloyd and their powers. In Curseworld, Part I and Curseworld, Part II, the Ninja travel back to Stiix to confront Morro's forces after receiving new vehicles from Cyrus Borg. Cole later sacrifices his new bike in a futile attack on The Preeminent, but then watches as Nya unlocks her true potential as the Water Ninja and defeats the queen of the Cursed Realm once and for all. Skybound The Dark Island Trilogy Day of the Departed In Day of the Departed, Cole's ghostly condition worsens, and the fear this causes leads him to steal the Yin Blade and confront Sensei Yang in search of revenge. Doing so plays right into Yang's hands, allowing him to bring back several foes of the Ninja to attack Cole's teammates while he is held prisoner. After escaping his guard, whom he dubs "Chuck", Cole faces Yang's students in a grueling battle and finally manages to defeat them. He then confronts Yang, and despite being badly weakened manages to muster the power to destroy the Yin Blade and free Yang's students, who then pass through Yang's Rift of Return to regain human form. After helping Yang see that he will be remembered due to inventing Airjitzu, he attempts to bring the Sensei through the Rift only to learn that one ghost must remain. Yang then allows Cole to pass through, returning him to human form while the Temple of Airjitzu is restored to its former glory, prompting Cole to suggest that the Ninja move into it as a new base. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time finds Cole and the other Ninja helping out at the Ninjago Museum of History, with Cole still getting used to being physical again. A temporal disruption leads the Ninja to the old monastery, where they engage Acronix in battle before saving Wu from falling to his death. The ninja eventually defeat the Time Twins and Vermillion, but Master Wu is lost in time. Sons of Garmadon A year after Master Wu's disappearance, the search for him is interrupted as the Ninja reunite to deal with a new threat: the Sons of Garmadon. Hunted Cole, the other members of the original Ninja team, and Wu in child form find themselves trapped in the First Realm, home of the Dragons, Dragon Hunters, and Oni. March of the Oni The LEGO Ninjago Movie Notes * He was the third ninja to reach his full potential. * His father is Lou. His mother is unknown. * In season 2, he appears to have a slight cake obsession. He mentions cake several times in episode 16, Double Trouble, before actually getting cake. * In "The Surge", when Cyrus Borg said he would give the Ninja a gift, Cole asked if it was cake. * In episode 23, he gets a new suit and his earth powers. * In episode 23, after he uses his earth powers, he dances a bit of Michael Jackson. * In Cursed World Part II it is revealed that Lloyd took over as leader. * Cole is voiced by Kirby Morrow, who also voices Anakin Skywalker in The Yoda Chronicles. * Baxter Stockman from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles reuses his ZX shoulder pad armour. * In the third season Nya starts having feelings for him, because a "perfect match-finding machine" said that he was her perfect match.http://www.lego.com/en-us/ninjago/videos/nya * His favorite color is orange. * He still appears to have his cake obsession in the third season. * In The Art of the Silent Fist, he holds hands with Nya. * His Techno-Blade is the only one that appears in only one set. * Cole's last name is revealed to be Bucket in the Ninjago Exclusive Blooper Reel. * The latest season revealed elemental powers are passed down from each generation. This means his father/mother had the element of earth, since one had to be the descendant of the first elemental master of earth. * He is the fifth loser in the Tournament of the Elements. Unlike the others, however, he willingly loses to his opponent Jay, thus forcing the other masters to reassess who their true enemies and friends are. It is due to this sacrifice that Sensei Garmadon comments that Cole "fought like a true ninja". * As of 2015 he and Lloyd are the only Ninja who don't have a love interest. However he was interested in Nya for a while until he finally backed off in the Tournament of the Elements . * Cole's elemental symbol is the Kanji character "牛", meaning "Earth" *As seen on the "Episode 45 - 49 DVD Cover" and pictures from Master Wu Dragon, many hypothesized that Cole would get possessed by Skreemers in Season 5. ** He later got possessed by Skreemers. *Cole turns into a ghost is Season 5 when he didn't get out of Sensei Yang's dojo before sunrise. However in 2016, two minifigures of Cole with his Season 6 outfit are released; one with his normal face and one as a ghost. This means he may be cured in the sixth season or he will be able to switch between forms. *He is turned back into Human in the series special Day of the Departed. *He was named after Matthew Cole Larson, a young boy and a LEGO fan who was died in 2009 before the Ninjago themed introduced. Gallery of Variations |img11=Zukin Cole.png |txt11=Zukin Robes |img12=Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 9.52.57 PM.png |txt12=Tournament Robes |img13=Deepstone Cole.png |txt13=Deepstone Armour |img14=Airjitsu Cole.png |txt14=Airjitzu |img15=2ColeSkybound.png |txt15=Skybound |img16=3ColeSkybound.png |txt16=Skybound (Ghost) |img17 =Njo242.png |txt17 =Skybound (Ghost) |img18 =Cole (S7).png |txt18 = Day of the Departed |img19 = Cole (2016-3).png |txt19 = Day of the Departed (RX) |img20 = 70623_cole.png |txt20 = Hands of Time |img21 = Cole.jpeg |txt21 = Boombox (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img22 = Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie).png |txt22 = Ninja (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img23=njo436.png |txt23=Casual (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img23 =Njo386.png |txt23 = Sons of Garmadon |img24=70637_alt6.jpg |txt24=Masters of Spinjitzu |img25=njo447.png |txt25=Black Kimono |img26 = Cole S9.jpg |txt26 = Hunted |img27 = DMSuitCole.png |txt27 = Dragon Masters |txt28= Legacy/March of the Oni |img28 = njo493.png |img29=njo532.png |txt29=Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu |img30=njo546.png |txt30=Cole FS |img31 = TournamentLegacyCole.png |txt31 = Legacy (2020) |img32 = 71706 alt6.jpg |txt32 = Digi |img33=71708 alt6.jpg |txt33=Avatar}} Nonphysical Appearances ;2011: * 2112 Cole (normal) * 2170 Cole DX (DX) * 2263 Turbo-Shredder (normal) * 2509 Earth Dragon Defence (DX) * 2516 Ninja Training Outpost (normal) * 2520 Ninjago Battle Arena (DX) ;2012: * 9444 Cole's Tread Assault (ZX) * 9455 Fangpyre Mech (Kendo) * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball (Kendo) * 9579 Starter Set (ZX) * 9551 Kendo Cole (Kendo) * 30087 Cole (ZX) * 9572 NRG Cole (NRG) * 9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle (ZX) * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) ;2013: * Warriors of Stone * 70502 Cole's Power Drill (Kimono) ;2014: * 70720 Hover Hunter (Techno Robe) * 70723 Thunder Raider (Techno Robe) ;2015: * 70733 Blaster Bike (Deepstone) * 70734 Master Wu Dragon (Deepstone) * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny’s Bounty (Deepstone) * 70741 Airjitzu Cole Flyer (Airjitzu) * 70747 Boulder Blaster (Zukin) * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu (Deepstone) * 70753 Lava Falls (Tournament) * 71207 Ninjago Team Pack (Zukin) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #3 ;2016: * 70604 Tiger Widow Island (Skybound) (Ghost) * 70589 Rock Roader (Day of the Departed) * 70599 Cole's Dragon (Skybound) * 5004393 Cole * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #11 ;2017: * 71019 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Series * 30426 Stealthy Swamp Airboat (Hands of Time) * 70623 Destiny's Shadow (Hands of Time) * 70609 Manta Ray Bomber (Movie) * 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon (Movie) * 70618 Destiny's Bounty (Movie) * 70632 Quake Mech (Movie) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #22 * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #27 ;2018: * 70637 Cole - Spinjitzu Master * 70643 Temple of Resurrection (Sons of Garmadon) * 70645 Cole - Dragon Master * 70653 Firstbourne (Hunted) * 70655 Dragon Pit (Hunted) * 70657 Ninjago City Docks (Movie, Civilian) ;2019: * 70662 Spinjitzu Cole (Legacy) * 70669 Cole's Earth Driller (Legacy) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Legacy) * 70672 Cole's Dirt Bike (Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70677 Land Bounty (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor (Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #53 (Sons of Garmadon robe, Legacy Hood) ;2020; * 71699 Thunder Raider (Legacy, Tournament of Elements) * 71706 Cole's Speeder Car (Digi Cole) * 71708 Gamer's Market (Avatar Cole) * 71712 Empire Temple of Madness (Digi Cole) ;LEGO Games * 3856 NINJAGO Temple ;Time * Cole Minifigure Clock ;Key Chains * 853099 Cole Key Chain * 853538 Skybound Cole Key Chain * 853697 Cole Key Chain ;Magnets * 853102 Ninjago Magnet Set ;Video Games * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game ;TV Series * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Pilot Episodes *** Way of the Ninja *** The Golden Weapon *** King of Shadows *** Weapons of Destiny ** Mini-Movies *** Flight of the Dragon Ninja *** The New Masters of Spinjitzu *** An Underworldly Takeover ** Season 1 *** Rise of the Snakes *** Home *** Snakebit *** Never Trust a Snake *** Can of Worms *** The Snake King *** Tick Tock *** Once Bitten, Twice Shy *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Green Ninja *** All of Nothing *** The Rise of the Great Devourer *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 2 *** Darkness Shall Rise *** Pirates vs. Ninja *** Double Trouble *** Ninjaball Run *** Child's Play *** Wrong Place, Wrong Time *** The Stone Army *** The Day Ninjago Stood Still *** The Last Voyage *** Island of Darkness *** The Last Hope *** Return of the Overlord *** The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master ** Season 3 *** The Surge *** The Art of the Silent Fist *** Blackout *** The Curse of the Golden Master *** Enter the Digiverse *** Codename: Arcturus *** The Void *** The Titanium Ninja ** Season 4 *** The Invitation *** Only One Can Remain *** Versus *** Ninja Roll *** Spy for a Spy *** Spellbound *** The Forgotten Element *** The Day of the Dragon *** The Greatest Fear of All *** The Corridor of Elders ** Season 5 *** Winds of Change *** Ghost Story *** Stiix and Stones *** The Temple on Haunted Hill *** Peak-a-Boo *** Kingdom Come *** The Crooked Path *** Grave Danger *** Curseworld, Part I *** Curseworld, Part II ** Season 6 *** Infamous *** Public Enemy Number One *** Enkrypted *** Misfortune Rising *** On a Wish and a Prayer *** My Dinner With Nadakhan *** Wishmasters ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** The Hands of Time *** The Hatching *** A Time of Traitors *** Scavengers *** A Line in the Sand *** The Attack' *** Secrets Discovered *** Pause and Effect *** Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea *** Lost in Time ** Season 8 Movie Appearances * The LEGO Ninjago Movie ;Magazines* LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Front cover and Lessons of the Dojo! Quotes Gallery Cole-2.png|Cole performing Spinjitzu Cole'sCooking.png|Cole in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Kendo Cole Fighting.png|Kendo Cole ColeZX poster.png|Cole ZX performing Spinjitzu Cole ZX1.png|CGI Cole ZX ColeAndZane.png|Cole ZX and Zane ZX Screen_shot_2012-03-14_at_10.43.57_AM.png|Cole reaching his true potential ColeNRGSpinner.jpg|NRG Cole on spinner ColeAndGang.png|Cole and the other ninja in Jamanakai village KidCole.png|Cole as a kid Screen Shot 2012-10-25 at 5.51.01 PM.png|Cole in his Kimono outfit Cole darkness.png|Cole transformed from the Overlord's dark matter Cole2014 .png|CGI Sleepcole.png Colebefore.png Screen26.PNG|In LEGO Dimensions Screen28.PNG Cole 2HY.jpg Colezane.png|Cole with Zane Scythe nin.png jay and cole59.jpg|jay and cole in 2016 Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg NinjaTeam.jpg MoS 64 team rescue.jpg KV.png Yang and Cole.png Maya and Cole (Ep. 74).jpg Captain Soto Speaks with the Ninja.png Cole, Jay, Maya, Cyrus Borg and Samurai X.png Heroes' hugging.png Nya, Cole and Mr. E.jpg Nya, Cole and Jay (Ep. 29).jpg Cole and Kid Wu in Dragon Pit.jpg Party Time with the Ninja..png Cole and Bonepicker.png Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay (Lessons for a Master).png|The Ninja's answer came. ColeDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Kruncha and Nuckal don't see Cole and Jay.png Legacy Cole 2019.png Ninja Swimsuits.png Cole with Krag and Jay.png From LEGO Battles: Ninjago cole ninjago.png|Cole in Lego Battles: Ninjago Cole stage 1.png|Shirtless Cole in Lego Battles: Ninjago Cole stage 1-2.png|Shirtless ColeCole stage 2.png Cole stage 2-2.png Cole stage 3.png|Cole with the Sycthe of Quakes Cole stage 3-2.png ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' TLNM Official Photo 2.jpeg Vehicles/Dragons EDD.jpg|Earth Dragon 9444-2.jpg|Tread Assault ColesPowerDrill1.jpg|Earth Driller (2013) EarthMech.png|Earth Mech lnj_museum_vehicles_toe_retina_1136x792_0004s_0006_boulderblaster_70747_front_01.png|Boulder Blaster Lego Ninjago Blaster Bike 5.jpg|Blaster Bike lego-cole-s-dragon-set-70599-15-2.jpg f62acf466497a9077269ed02b97a8cf8.jpg|Rock Roader 70632.jpg|Quake Mech Earth_Dragon_Slab.jpg|Earth Dragon/Slab NoImage.png|Earth Driller (2019) NoImage.png|Dirt Bike Trivia *Cole is the main character of Way of the Departed, an unofficial story by Tommy Andreasen taking place between the events of season seven and season eight of the animated series. It serves as an explanation for the disappearance of Cole's scar between seasons, and also involves various other characters such as Clouse and Seliel. *Cole is the second Ninja to have a grandparent introduced in the form of Cole's Grandfather; Cole inherited his Elemental Power from him by way of his mother.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965861778583322624 See also * Ninja * Bonsai from the theme Ninja, also a Black Ninja References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures